


café

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Deep Dish Nine, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Jadzia works in a café. Nerys walks in. Jadzia’s life is ruined.Sort of Deep Dish Nine, sort of not.





	café

The bell jingles again, and Jadzia looks up from the cappuccino she’s making to see a very pretty woman walk through the door. Asymmetrical red hair somehow matches the red uniform she wears, and Jadzia instantly has a crush.

She hands the cappuccino off to a coworker and rushes to the counter. The woman is staring into the display of baked goods, trying to make a choice without holding up the line. Every new customer does that.

Jadzia waits patiently until the woman gets to the counter and says, “Good morning!”

“Good morning,” says the woman. She’s even cuter up close. “Red leaf tea, no sugar, and an everything bagel with cream cheese, please.”

“Sounds good,” Jadzia says, typing quickly. She doesn’t need it but she wants to know: “Name?”

“Nerys.”

A beautiful name. “Bajoran?” Jadzia smiles at her. “What does it mean?”

“Tomorrow.” Nerys grins a wide grin back.

Jadzia checks the display quickly. “Beautiful,” she says. “Your total is $4.99.” Nerys hands her a five-dollar bill and Jadzia hands her back a coin. “It’ll be right out for you!”

Nerys takes a seat at one of the high tables. Jadzia starts the tea while a coworker spreads cream cheese over a bagel. Thanks to their quick moving, Nerys’s breakfast is ready. Someone grabs the cup and plate to take to her, but Jadzia grabs it and delivers it herself.

“Hi,” she said, placing the food and drink on the table while sitting on the other chair at the table. “You haven’t been in here before, have you?”

“I just moved to working in this part of the city,” Nerys tells her. “I live in Little Bajor, so I’ve never even been here. I don’t have time in my commute to stop at my regular café, so I decided to come her. It’s right on my way; I don’t even have to make a detour.”

“Well,” Jadzia says, “if you ever need a tour, I could show you around. The Wormhole District has all kinds of things to see and do.”

“Wormhole District?”

Jadzia finds herself explaining the history of immigration in the city, how most of the immigrants from Gamma settled in the western part of the city. The nickname was coined because the sector pretty much linked Alpha and Gamma together.

“Now, that’s interesting,” Nerys says, sipping her tea. “You’re pretty knowledgeable.”

Jadzia shrugs. “I have seven older siblings. You absorb a lot from listening to them talk.”

“Seven?” Nerys is gaping at her, and Jadzia laughs. “I heard that Trill families are big, but…”

“And a younger sister,” Jadzia tacks on. Nerys laughs with her, finishing her bagel.

“You are interesting, Jadzia,” she says, and Jadzia almost melts. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_ Tomorrow. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writer’s best friend!


End file.
